What am I doing here?
by LemonYellowCoat
Summary: Imagine waking up one morning and finding out that you somehow got into Candor headquarters, and you had the chance of a lifetime to be inside Divergent. Of course, being an average fangirl, it's gonna be pretty hard! Read and Review,
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Hey there! I took a hiatus from writing, but I'm back on track baby! Wooo! I finished reading Allegiant and had this crazy idea for a fanfic. Anyways, I do not own anything except for Nat and Clarity! And, uh, I kinda wish that I was that extreme of a fangirl. 0/0_**

**_Anyways, all rights go to Veronica Roth. _**

My name is Nat, and Divergent is my life.

Not that I'm trying to outdo you in fangirlyness, but, oh my four, I live and breathe for this stuff. Seriously, I'm gonna be a crazy single cat lady one day, and all my cats are gonna be named after Divergent characters. The best moment in my life was when I ACTUALLY got to meet all of the people acting in the Divergent movie! Squee, right? Or, even, when Veronica Roth signed my Collector's Edition of Divergent, Insurgent, and Allegiant. I was waiting in line at Barnes and Noble, overnight to buy Allegiant. And, yes, I cried when I bought my copy. I pre-ordered it too, so I can have two of them. And my Divergent merchandise collection is out of this world mint condition.

Whoa, sorry if I seem braggy. But, it's all true.

So, my one dying wish is to live in the Divergent Universe. Honestly, I think I'd be a Dauntless/Candor Divergent. I mean, I only try in P.E. so I could get fit in initiation! And, oh, I'd be total besties with Christina, oh my four. And I have always harbored a crush on Tobias…

Don't tell anyone! Of course, probably everyone has a crush on him. Tris has got some competition! Well, Tris is the only girl for Tobias, but still. My unbelievable bad looks are unrivaled! I mean, acne and nerd frames are in these days!

So, uh, you can totally understand me screaming in horror when I realized woke up inside a Candor household one day.

I know what you're thinking- what bad pacing in this fanfic that has nothing to do with the plot so far oh my four. Well, shut up. It was a literary decision!

It started like a normal day. I was awoken by an alarm clock blaring Flyleaf music. Yeah, Ms. Roth even inspired my music taste too. I slammed it and put on my glasses. I groan, wake up, and survey the bookshelf filled with fiction books, posters displaying the 5 faction symbols, and clothes strewn across the floor. I blindly and tiredly slipped on the white button up shirt and black mini-skirt. I put my hair in a messy bun after brushing it, brushed my teeth, got my backpack and went downstairs and screamed when I saw a woman that wasn't mom.

Startled, the woman looked at me. She was wearing black and white pajamas with the Candor scales all over them. Her green eyes blinked at me accusingly and her red hair was in a mess. For one thing, my mom hates Divergent. So seeing this imposter with Divergent jammies made me uncomfortable. "You know, I thought I looked fine today, but it looks like I was wrong." She said matter-of-factly. "Get a move on Nat; you're going to be late for the Aptitude Test."

"The Aptitude Test?" I said in a squeaky voice. What the faction is going on?

"Yes!" She said sarcastically. "The Aptitude Test. Don't tell me you've forgotten already! The one where you go to school and find out which faction you belong to. And it better be Candor, mind you. I'm a busy woman, I'm not gonna visit you on Visiting Day." The doorbell rang and the lady sighed. "That's Clarity, you're gonna go without food."

Through that, I was gaping. I stood there with a stupid expression on my face, but pivoted around on one foot and staggered out. I opened the door and found a smiling and short girl, I was a head taller than her, really, wearing a long black shirt and white leggings with black ugg-like boots that went up to her knees. She had a white ribbon perched up on her messy brown hair and she shook my shoulders. This must be Clarity.

"NAAAAAAAT! APTITUDE TESTS!" She screamed in my face. She gestured to some white flats. "Put them on brochacho, we're gonna get our destiny today!" She said, putting her arm around my shoulders and gesturing out to the sky as she dramatically said destiny. I hastily put on my flats and walked out.

Lucky for me, Clarity seemed to do plenty of the talking, her face and hands animated as she led the way to school. She was skipping the entire time, but it was all I could do to keep up. This girl was definitely going to be in Amity. The entire walk, I was silently fangirling/freaking the faction out. What is going on?

When we got to the school, I surveyed the crowd. When I saw who I was hoping to see, I squealed so loudly, I got a few stares.

But. Guys, I know this is crazy, but this is 100% REAL.

I SAW TRIS AND CALEB PRIOR!

Tris was making her way through the crowd, trying to hide in her Abnegation clothing. Caleb was going the opposite direction, going to another class I guess. Having read the entire trilogy, I hissed and gave him a glare as he walked by, not that he noticed. I was just standing there dumbstruck as Clarity saw me staring.

"Why are you staring at that Stiff?" She said, standing on her tiptoes to make up for her height. "Brochacho. Earth to Nat?"

When Tris made her way into the building, I snapped out of my daze. "It's actually happening." I muttered under my breath. Clarity jabbed my back, which surprisingly hurt like crazy, and pointed to the school.

"C'mon, let's go! The sooner we get to class, the better." She said, and grabbed my wrist as she pushed her way, and I mean shoved, her way down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Whew, that Clarity sure is a… spunky one! Teehee! Anyways, I don't own anybody except Nat and Clarity. Wait… how would y'all like it if I told this from alternating POV's?_**

After lunch, Clarity skips/guides me over to the auditorium while chattering about how her classes were. When we got in, my gaze shifted over to the Abnegation table instinctively and saw Tris, Caleb, Susan, and Robert sitting at the table. Squealing a little, I made my way over but got yanked over and was shoved unwillingly into a seat and Clarity slid into a seat next to me and next to a random Candor boy. "Sooo, Nat, you've been quiet all day long? You looked a bit sick when I went over to your house this morning, anything up?"

I bit my lip. "Nope." Clarity furrowed her brow and poked my lip.

"Liar!" She chorused. "You bit your lip! That's your tell, smarty. You nervous about the tests? C'mon, you're a big toughie; it's okay to be nervous just went."

Not trusting my voice, I just nodded. "Heeeey, buck up brochacho! I'm nervous as waffles too." Suddenly, they call out her name. "Hey, that's me brochacho!" She spun on her heel and skipped to the door.

Finally, some alone time! I scanned my table and found who I wanted to find. My favorite character… Christina! Getting out of my seat, I casually walked to the girls she was chatting with and plunked down on the empty seat nearest Christina. Trying to act nonchalant, I just asked what they were talking about. Smoothly, like butter.

"Heeeey Christina how you doing son I'm your biggest faaaan so can I talk to you?" I said, high-pitched and squeakily. She and her group stared at me.

"Uh… who are you?" A girl nudged her and whispered in my ear. "Oooh, Nat Simmons?" I nodded. "You're the girl who wet her pants in the second grade?"

Um, I don't remember that. But I was kinda in the moment of pure ecstatic fangirlyness, I nodded. "Yeeeeah bro. It's allll cool, amirite?" I was smiling proudly.

She just looked at me funnily. "You're really weird… you should get that checked out?" Standing up, she kinda shuffled away, along with her friends. When she left, the shame suddenly hit me. I smacked my head against the table and sighed, bright red. Did I just admit to peeing my pants in the second grade…?

_In front of my lifelong hero?_

OH MY FOUR. I sighed out, a shuddery sigh. Just then, Clarity plunked down next to me. "What happened brochacho?" I looked up at her.

"I don't want to talk about it. What were your results?" I asked. I've read Divergent enough times to know that you weren't allowed to discuss the results, but I had to ask. Knowing full well that this chatty girl was forced to tell me the truth, she bit her lip. "I'm your best friend- have I ever told any secrets of yours?"

She shifted in her seat. "Uhm… I got two different results." She said after much hesitation. "I got Amity and Dauntless." She says, quieter than I thought possible. I thought so, well, at least for the Amity part. She looked at me with so much malice it spooked me. "Never. Tell. Swear on it."

I nodded just as they called my name up. She nudged me. "Go get em Tiger!" She said happily. Mood swing, much? I step inside the room and am greeted none other than Natalie Prior.

"OH MY GOD I CRIED SO MUCH WHEN YOU DIED!" I blurted out. My eyes widened and I smacked my hands over my mouth.

She looked at me pleasantly. "Thank you for your concern." She said plainly. "But, I know I am still alive today, but when the day comes. Please sit down, I'm Natalie Prior." I follow her order as she prepares the cup for the simulation.

I want to tell her Tris is Divergent, I want to tell her Caleb is a traitor, I want to tell her how she'll die; I want to, I want to, I can't. The guilt is unbearable as she gives me the cup and tells me the whole spiel on how it works. As I go under, I can't help but say one thing- "You're gonna be a hero."

I wake up in the cafeteria. A table with a knife and cheese is in front of me. "Choose." I hear Jeanine's voice. Knowing I'm in a simulation- I'm Divergent, yay! - I just do what I'd normally do, and I took the knife. I turn and there's the dog. It's vicious and it scares me, and my first instinct run away. I dive underneath a table and hold my breath. I see the little girl walk in but I let her get attacked, much to my disgust. The scene goes black and I'm in the bus, still crouching. I get up and laugh shakily.

I get stopped by the man. "Have you seen this man?" He asks angrily. Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended! The newspaper blares. I do know her. The girl in the picture. It's Clarity.

On autopilot, I nod. "Yeah, I know her. Not all that well, though." Well, _faction. _The man stares at me.

"What's her name?"

I stare at him. A feeling in my gut says to not tell. "Lara Croft." It was the first name to pop into my head.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "That's not her name! What is it?" I think of another name.

"Violet Baudelaire!" I say, slightly scared.

"Tell me the truth!" He says, scarily.

"C-Clarity Perch!" I cry out as he lunges at me. The simulation fades to black and I wake up with a gasp. Natalie looks at me, pale, as she types away on the computer.

"Nat, you may not tell anyone this… you're a Divergent. I don't know much about this…all I know is that it means you have an aptitude for two factions, and it's extremely dangerous. Do not tell anyone, unless you have a death wish. I manually logged you I the system as a Candor." She says shakily, unable to look at me.

"What am I Divergent for?" I asked, though it was kinda obvious.

She looked at me gravely. "Candor and Dauntless." She then helped me up and ushered me out of the room. "Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

**_ A/N: Don't own anything! All goes to Veronica Roth._**

The rest of the day was a blur. I told Clarity my results and she swore to secrecy, I went home, I tried to find out if the internet existed in this world, which it sadly didn't, and obsessed about how I got here. Was I placed here by some force? Is this all a dream? Am I in some kinda coma? I went to sleep, questions whirling around in my head.

When I woke up, I realized what day it was- the Choosing Ceremony. I already knew I was choosing Dauntless- c'mon, if you could stalk Tris on initiation, you totally would. I surveyed the closet- this was the first day Tris was gonna see me, and I am going to look fabulous! At least, that was the plan- I ended up just picking a black and white polka dot dress with no sleeves and a ruffly and full skirt. I clipped my hair back with a pin and matched it with some white flats. I grabbed an oversized black purse and filled it with a notebook, pen, and hair stuff.

I tried curling my hair, but it wasn't exactly beautiful results. I just put it up in a bun and slapped some lip gloss and eyeliner on. I heard my 'mother' calling me down just as I was finishing. I put my glasses on, stuck my makeup bag in my purse, and thundered down the stairs. I saw her getting her shoes on. "You ready?" She asked. I nodded. All of the sudden, she hugged me.

"No matter what you choose, I'll love you, okay?" I just nodded. It was a little weird. There was obviously another Nat Simmons in this world… did we switch worlds? Anyways, there is no time to worry, when there is more stuff to worry about here. I hope the Nat there likes internet. "Let's go."

About 10 minutes later, the bus arrives at the Hub and we board the elevator. It was crowded, but all I could think of was if I was going to be dating anybody. Oooh, please say I am! The elevator opened and the blue-tinted room took my breath away a bit, the sheer enormity of the clear bowls, filled to the brim with water, glass, dirt, lit coals, and stones, waiting to be soaked with blood.

The 16-year-olds all arrange into a line by alpha order, and 3 places to the left of Tris, and next to Uriah, OH MY GOD I KNOW, I see Clarity, wearing a ribbon in her hair and a plain white dress. She gives me an anxious wave. I have a feeling she'll choose Amity. I am placed in between two girls I don't know.

Marcus Eaton goes up, which I quietly booed, and subtly thumb downed, and starts talking about the forming of the factions. I tuned him out spaced out until the people started to move. Jumping to attention, I watch as people choose factions. All of them, and I mean all of them choose their home faction. And I realize- James Tucker is supposed to be the first transfer. But now that I am here, and I go before him, I am stuck with the shame of being the first transfer.

I just hope that the Dauntless find it brave.

"Nat Simmons" I hear Marcus say. It sounds funny on his name, and as I walk up, I look at all the bowls. As Marcus holds out the knife to me, I glare at him with the most hatred I can muster. I then cut my hand and hold it over the Dauntless coals as I murderously hand it back to him, nicking his hand in the process. He's my least favorite character in the book.

I sit behind the Dauntless bowl and watch everyone choose their factions. When Tris comes up, I suck in a gasp- here she is! She chose her faction and sits- you wouldn't believe this- RIGHT NEXT TO ME. I turn to her and smile and bow my head like they do in Abnegation. "My name is Nat!" I said. "You excited to be in Dauntless?" She just smiled a thin-lipped smile and nodded.

I sat in silence, kinda awestruck that the Tris Prior was sitting next to me. "Uh, I know it's a little weird, but… I make a habit of, uhm, getting the signature of all of the people I meet. Can I get yours?" Yeah, I'm a Candor, but I didn't want to just ask her for her autograph! I rummaged through my bag and gave her the notebook and pen, which she signed. Passing me the book, I looked at her signature and smiled. "Thanks."

"Clarity Perch!" I stuff my notebook in my bag. Watching intently, Clarity nervously shuffled up and took the knife. Cutting her hand, she looked to the Amity soil and the Dauntless coals. Marcus cleared his throat and Clarity looked down. Biting her lip, she looked directly at me, and nodded, pouring the pool of blood into the sizzling Dauntless coals. I feel my jaw drop. Clarity? In Dauntless?

She comes and sits next to me, quiet for once. We both watch the rest of the ceremony in silence. When everything is over, Dauntless is first to leave. I smile at Clarity. "That was really brave of you!" She nods, and we start running. I keep a steady pace, next to Tris. Like I said earlier, I work out for Dauntless initiation! I sort of enjoy the burning sensation, actually.

When the train comes, I'm one of the last transfers to jump on. I pull Clarity up and am about to pull Tris up when I notice that someone has beat me to it- Christina. They start making small talk and I watch intently.

Clarity sits next to me and focuses on her breathing. She looks up at me. "What do you think we just signed up for?" She asks.

I bite my lip. I can't tell her why I choose Dauntless- well, it's to fangirl. I just shrug and look out the window. "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Whoa there brochachos, sorry for that late update! I changed my penname, you like? Anyways, I don't own Divergent! ~Amity_**

After sitting in silence for a bit- it was clear Clarity didn't want to chat- I heard a shout of "They're jumping off!" I got to my feet, streched, and cracked my neck.

"Ready to jump?" I ask Clarity. She looks up and nods, standing up next to me. She took out the earbuds she had in- I kicked myself mentally for not having the foresight to bring a music player.

"Yeah, ready to jump." We strode to the end of the line- behind Tris and Christina to be exact- where all the other transfers stood at the door. I looked to see a boy from Amity, his face was tear-stained and he was listening to Peter and Molly's conversation, and I kept looking as he shuffled away. When it was close to my turn, I sighed.

"Quit crying and come on!" I said, after everyone accepted he wasn't going on. He shook his head. I looked out and saw I had less than 5 seconds time to jump. Tris and Christina jumped, and I grabbed his wrist and Clarity's hand and jumped off.

A moment of weightlessness, then a sudden hard impact- and pain. I landed awkwardly, and I guess my ankle twisted. Moaning, I got up, careful not to put any weight on my ankle. Looking around, I saw quite a sight. Various transfers and Dauntless-born were picking themselves up after the jump, but one Dauntless girl sobbing and leaning over the rooftop- it must be the Rita girl. tears suddenly sprang to my eyes but I forced them back. I saw that Clarity was okay, but the Amity boy was striding towards me angrily.

"What was that for?" He said. Clarity noticed the commotion and came over.

"I was only saving you from being factionless!" I retorted angrily. Hello, he should be thanking me!

"That was terrifying!" He said. I snorted. I knew for a fact that this pansy was going to face much worse- and the thought struck me. I have to go through the Fearscape. I have to face my worst fears. Suddenly, it occurred to me that I probably should have stayed behind too. I maintained a poker face.

"Yeah, well, you're probably going to have to face worse." I rolled my eyes. "So, what even is your name?" He frowned.

"Asher." He says, with as much dignity as he can muster, which is a stretch, considering he still had tearstains down his face.

"Well, Asher, you may want to wipe your face." I say, and Clarity nudges me.

"Look, a Dauntless leader!" She says, and I nod to Asher and walk with Clarity to the ledge.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" Max says, standing at the ledge and leering at us. "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compund. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

"You want us to jump off a _ledge?_" Myra asks. I look at Tris and she suppresses a sigh, and Max rolls his eyes and looks vaguely amused.

"Yeah."

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" Myra asks again.

"Who knows?" Max smirks and raises an eyebrow. Oh, I know. It's a net. The crowd in front of us parts, and all the initiates shuffle and look uneasy. I want to jump, but I know that Tris has to go first- the book's events might change drastically if not. She goes up, throws off her Abnegation outer coat and throws it at Peter- hitting his face.

"Go Beatrice!" I can't help but shout that out. She jumps off. Christina shrugs, and runs off to join her.

"It's a net." I mutter to Asher and Clarity.

"How do you know?" Clarity asks.

"Do you think they want to kill off every single new initiate?" I shake my head. "They probably don't. Clarity?" She looks at me. "Make sure Asher goes down, kay? Even if you have to shove him off." She nods. I close my eyes and walk to the ledge, trying to stride confidently but my ankle screaming in pain. I know it's safe, but my hearts still pouding. "See ya at the bottom!" I force myself to call out chipperly, and force myself off.

The second I do, I feel like I'm not even in my own body anymore- wearing a dress was a mistake obviously. I hear some voice screaming at the top of her lungs _NONONONONONONO_! I realize that voice is me, but I can't stop, I'm going to die, I'm going to-

_WHAM._

I hear a faint snap and my foot literally is screaming- the pain is so bad, I scream out, even though I'm in the net, and tears spring to my eyes. I hastily wipe them and see a concerned man with blue eyes. "You okay?"

NO. NO I AM NOT OKAY. IT'S TOBIAS EATON! The pure excitement makes me freak out and I shrug with a smile plastered on to my face. I squeal a bit and clear my thoat. "Sorry. I'm Nat, and I just broke my ankle, I think. So, no. Get me to a hospital." I say quickly, tears suddenly coming back to me. He sighs.

"Lauren, help her up?" He says. Lauren outstretches her hand to meand I take it, lifting myself up. I lean against a wall as the initiates come down. A few Dauntless borns, Edward, Peter, Will, Drew, the last bit of Dauntless borns, Al, Myra, and Clarity.

Oh my god.

"Sorry." She said as she came over to me. "He wouldn't do it." I sigh. I twisted my ankle for that pansy! "Your ankle okay?"

I shake my head. "I think it's broke." I hear one last thump- it's Asher, thank god. He came over to us.

"You owe me 50 bucks, Clarity." He said breathlessly, and Clarity grinned.

"Fingers crossed!" She sing-songed, holding up some crossed fingers. I laugh.


End file.
